In Her Shoes
by Icey Cold Wind
Summary: Oneshot. "It was like I stepped into a parallel universe, in which I was in Miley's place...and she was in mine." Selena spends a day in Miley's shoes.


A/N - First time author here. I was inspired when I watched the "Just Stand Up" live performance video and read all those hate comments. I am a Miley supporter, and it just pissed me off so I needed to vent off. This is not one of my best works so caution now...

-

"She **can't** even _sing_. She doesn't even _deserve_ to be famous. I **hate** her."

Those type of comments covered Miley's concert video page. I cringed as I scrolled down the page, skimming over the comments. Every comment was filled with hateful words, profanities and many other things that would make anybody just break into tears. However, it didn't make me mad.

What made me mad was the fact that people kept putting "Team Selena and Demi" on their comments. I didn't like to be involved in this total Miley-hating thing. I knew those comments would make Miley hate me.

But why should Miley hate me? I was not the one who posted those photos all over the internet. I wasn't the one who told her to take those Vanity Fair photos. I wasn't the one who started this whole "Selena vs. Miley". It was not my fault that everyone was beginning to dislike her.

She took those photos. She started this "feud" with her "Demi and Selena" parody video.

It was all her fault. Why should I care?

I turned off my laptop and picked my phone.

"_1 New Message from Nick 3_"

I smiled and quickly read the message. "_Good night, baby. Sweet dreams. ILY._"

Nick was such a great guy. He was sweet, he was caring and he was so cute! I don't understand how in the world Miley managed to let him go.

Well, it was all her fault nonetheless.

-

I opened my eyes the next day, and stretched my arms out. I yawned and grabbed my laptop to check my new music video for comments.

The youtube page loaded, and I scrolled down to comments.

"_She can't even sing. She doesn't even deserve to be famous. I hate her_."

I blinked multiple times, and looked up at the taskbar to see if I had loaded the right page. "Selena Gomez - Tell Me Something Music Video." I had just seen the same comment on Miley's page yesterday.

I looked back at the comments and further read them.

"_Too much voice editing, Selena. Try again."_

_"She needs to stop trying to be like Miley, because Miley is cooler, can actually sing and doesn't have dirty photos all over the internet."_

Dirty photos? Me? I launched another window and went to Google. I typed in "Miley Cyrus Photo Scandal."

"_Do you mean __Selena Gomez Photo Scandal?"_

I bit my lip and clicked on the link. Several images popped up, with me in my undergarments doing seductive poses and a few of me in the shower. The same photos that Miley were in, but instead of Miley, it was me. I couldn't believe it.

It was like I stepped into an parallel universe, in which I was in Miley's place...and she was in mine.

-

Completely putting behind all that happened, I arrived at the Disney Channel Games closing ceremony. Fans gave me glares and just looked down at me. I bit my lip and lowered my head, trying to disappear from their disapproving eyes. I got inside the star lounge and spotted Demi bobbing along to the music by the punch bowl.

"Hey, Demi" I smiled at my best friend as I walked over towards her. She gave me a weak smile and answered awkwardly back.

"Hi, Selena..." She kind of backed away from me and looked around, trying to find a way away from me. "Yeah, I'm going to go over there now...bye" She said before she walked away.

I stared after her, noticing that she was walking towards the Jonas Brothers and Miley. But what really shocked me was Nick had his arm wrapped around Miley's waist, and both had silly smiles of happiness on their faces. My heart fell and my eyes brimmed with tears.

I stood there all alone in the corner as I watched everyone around me glance at me, snicker and look away almost immediately.

"Hey, Selena" David Henrie said to me, being the first person to voluntarily talk to me. I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Hey, David. What's up?"

"Nothing, just wanted to see how you're doing. Are you doing well lately?" I nodded and stuffed my hands into my pocket. David was usually never this polite to me, he was usually like a crazy older brother to me.

"Yeah, I'm good."

He played with his fingers, as if he was thinking of something to say.

"Why, Selena?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you take those photos? With that guy. He has to be at least 25 years old or something."

"I...I-I don't know" I replied truthfully. He sighed and shook his head in disappointment. Then with a small, sad and sympathetic smile, he walked away, leaving me alone again.

I looked around, everyone ignoring me and refusing to spare me a second glance. It didn't hurt this much, as I read all those hate comments on my page. It killed me, seeing all my once great friends turn their backs on me and my boyfriend taken away by someone else.

-

"It wasn't my fault..." I woke up with a shock. Realizing that I was in my bed, I let out a sigh of relief. Was that just a dream? A horrible nightmare?

I grabbed my laptop and quickly turned it on. I loaded up my music video page and skimmed over the comments just to reassure myself.

"_I love Selena! She's my favorite!"_

_"What a beautiful song by such a beautiful girl."_

I smiled and let out the breath I had been holding in for a while. It was just a dream, I mean a nightmare. A nightmare that I was in Miley's place.

That made me realize. Even though it was Miley's fault, it didn't neccessarily mean that I should just stand by and do nothing. It was not right what all those fans were doing to her, that was what the dream was telling me.

I clicked on Miley's concert video and went down to the comments. I noticed that there was a fresh new page of hate comments. If these people hated her so much, why did they bother to leave a comment? I rolled my eyes and began to type a comment.

"_All you haters out there. Leave her alone. She's just a teenage girl doing what teenage girls do. And stop hating on her voice. Her voice is very unique and she is unbelievably talented. What if you were in her place? How would you feel? Exactly. I forever support you Miley."  
_

_-_

_What if _you were in **Miley's place**?

_What if_ you saw **your private photos **being posted **all over the internet**?

_What if _you were named and called a **slut**?

_What if _you saw all **your best friends **slowly **turn their backs on you**?

_What if _you saw your **boyfriend leave you **and get with **some other girl**?

_What if _you saw your **world being stolen away by that same girl**?

_What if_ you heard **all those people hate on you and criticize your every move**?

How would you feel if you were in** Miley's shoes**?

Do not judge a person until you've lived a day in their shoes.

_What if it was you?_

Stop all the Miley hate.

-

A/N - Eww, it was horrible. But it got my message across. How do you feel about the whole situation? Feel free to tell me. Please review and gimme feedback because I'm not an experienced writer so yeah...

Thanks for your time, and yeah. Support Miley Cyrus!

Icey Cold Wind.


End file.
